ben10fandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ben Tennyson
Ben Kirby Tennyson, o grande herói da série. Sempre todos pegando no seu pé, os valentões Cash e J.T enchendo sua paciência e fazendo pouco caso do herói. Ben sempre quis ajudar as pessoas, mas por mais que ele tentasse, sempre piorava as coisas ainda mais. Até o melhor dia da sua vida chegar, e á partir daquele dia sua vida nunca mais foi a mesma. Sim, após ir acampar com seu avô Max e sua prima Gwen nas férias de verão, a arma mais poderosa do universo estava prestes á cair no caminho do heroi: o Omnitrix. Ben, curioso, resolve ver o que tinha dentro da capsula alienígena. E quando ele a abre, tcharam! O relógio gruda no pulso do garoto e se funde ao seu DNA. Logo, ele pode se transformar em 10 heróis alienígenas. Como se não bastasse, ao longo da série muitos outros vão aparecendo, e alguns ele nem usou direito. Ben Tennyson é o personagem principal da série. Todo o enredo da história está em volta do heroi e dos alienígenas. Ben Kirby Tennyson, após o pessoal da escola descobrir o seu segredo, decidiram deixá-lo em paz e ele passou a ser respeitado. Mas quem disse que parou por aí? Por incrível que pareça após o herói desistir de ser herói e desativar o Omnitrix por cinco anos, o Ben Tennyson da série Ben 10 Força Alienígena passou a ser perseguido e zoado pelos valentões novamente. Cash e J.T não dão descanso, mesmo. O Ben, ao ganhar o Omnitrix, voltando á série original, provou não ter muita responsabilidade ao usar seus poderes. Tanto poder assim exige muita responsabilidade, e Ben não pôde fazer o que ele bem entende com o relógio. Provou sempre ser um garoto imaturo, e sempre em todo santo episódio recebia broncas da sua prima Gwen por usar mal os poderes do relógio. Mas, apesar de tudo, Ben provou ser um garoto de bom coração, quando no episódio Pronto Para a Briga o garoto teria que vencer um torneio de luta livre como Quatro Braços para comprar um laptop novo para Gwen que ele achou que tinha quebrado. Ele, no final do episódio, após ganhar o dinheiro mesmo sabendo que poderia ter sérios problemas se não arranjasse um novo leptop para sua prima, doou o dinheiro para dois irmãos mutantes e sua mãe que estavam prestes á perder a fazenda e serem moradores de rua. Mesmo depois de todos os problemas que os dois causaram para ele. Mas nem sempre Ben foi um garoto "tão bonzinho" assim. Ben usa roupas consideradas comuns para jovens americanos da idade dele. Ele usa uma camisa preta e branca (que se adpta a determinadas transformações), uma calça verde de seis bolsos (dois bolsos nas laterias das pernas), cinto preto e tenis preto e branco. Em Ben 10:O Segredo do Omnitrix, o heroi quase só se importava com ele mesmo, mas após quase perder sua prima Gwen, que arriscou sua vida para salvá-lo dos floraunas (espécie do Vinha-Selvagem), Ben percebeu que as coisas não eram bem assim. Ele se passou a se importar mais com as pessoas e ser um heroi honrado (infelizmente não responsável). Antes, o heroi só salvava as pessoas pelo simples prazer de ser um heroi, e isso uma hora ou outra teria que mudar de um jeito que deixasse o herói preocupado. Parabéns para a Gwen, que fez esse milagre se arriscando para salvar o heroi. Mesmo assim, nem todo heroi é perfeito. Ben é muito exibido e acha que nada pode derrotá-lo, e também achava antes que poderia resolver todas as coisas sozinho sem a ajuda de sua prima Gwen e do vô Max. Muitas vezes, se não fosse a ajuda do avô e de sua prima, o heroi estaria seriamente encrencado. Sua maturidade ás vezes sempre foi o detalhe em questão, pois muitos jovens acham que podem tudo e no final sempre provam do próprio remédio. Ben gostava de resolver todos os problemas com vilões e bandidos na força bruta, mas teve que mudar de opinião no episódio Caçado, no qual ele apanhou legal de Six Six e Kraab. O herói que derrotou os dois, por incrível que pareça, foi o Massa Cinzenta. Foi á patir daí que Ben ficou um pouco mais engenhoso em qual heroi deveria escolher. A personalidade forte de Ben, seu jeito imaturo e suas chatices e implicâncias com sua prima Gwen também fizeram parte para conquistar os fãs da série. Ben sempre gosotu muito do alienígena Quatro Braços, sem falar que é um dos mais usados na série. Ben é apaixonado pelos Lutadores de Sumô, no qual é série de televisão e diversos jogos de video-game. Ben gosta muito do Ishiyama, seu lutador de sumô favorito. Ben, após se transformar em alienígenas, ele apenas ganha poderes, mas sua mentalidade de uma criança de 10 anos continua. No episódio De Volta Com Uma Vingança, Ben com o controle mestre ficou confiante demais. Achou que jamais seria derrotado, e ficou muito vaidoso e pode-se dizer até obcecado. Foi por isso que o heroi quase se estrepou mais uma vez, correndo o risco de ficar preso com Vilgax e Gwen no Nulificador e ainda sem o omnitrix. Mas apesar de tudo, o heroi sempre se deu bem e aprendeu algumas lições no enredo da história. Ben, no princípio se achava um idiota (quem não se acharia?) porque tinha medo de palhaços. Ele conseguiu superar esse medo ridículo assuntando-o, na luta contra o palhaço Zombozo. Fantasmático fez o palhaço vilão quase se cagar de medo. Na maioria das situações, Ben sempre usou bem todos os alienígenas, nos mostrando realmente do que eles são capazes. Resumindo, Ben é sim um grande herói, e merece o respeito de todos os fãs não por ter sido o heroi mais responsável, mas sim por ter que lhe dar com tanto poder em seu pulso tão novo, e no caso de sua responsabilidade ele tem até a desculpa de ser muito jovem e imaturo, por isso fez algumas bobagens na hora de usar o relógio. Quem não ficou surpreso quando Ben foi levado para o futuro com Gwen e descobriu que o herói no futuro tinha dez mil aliens, sua própria cidade e sua própria base de operações? Pois é, Ben 10.000 é o Ben Tennyson com 30/40 anos de idade, contando com dez mil herois e o omnitrix enorme no seu pulso. No futuro, com certeza Ben teria que ser mais maturo, principalmente com trinta anos de idade. Mas no começo as coisas não eram bem assim. Ben continuava achando que poderia resolver todas as coisas sozinho, não precisava da ajuda de ninguém e agora mais do que nunca se achava invencível. Virou um tremendo cara orgulhoso e ranzinza, que não tinha mais tempo para seu avô e sua prima que o ajudaram em tantas coisas no presente. Como o Ben do presente mesmo disse: "Cara, você é o maior metidão". Até que as coisas tiveram que mudar quando o DR.Animal recuperou Vilgax, o qual Ben 10 mil tinha quase destruído e deixado ele em pedacinhos. Vilgax agora sabia como se defender e reagir aos ataques e poderes dos dez mil heróis de Ben 10 mil, fazendo-se tecnicamente invencível. O Ben do presente ensinou uma coisa muito importante ao Ben 10 mil: para ser um heroi, você não precisa ser metido, ranzinza e não tirar nenhuma folga. Você também tem que passar o tempo com sua família e ser um pouco o bom e velho Ben, e nem sempre os dez mil herois alienígenas. Ben 10 mil não percebia isso, e estava se tornando um velho rabujento aos trinta anos de idade. Logo, a bomba estourou. Um pouquinho mais para frente no futuro, com os personagens mais envelhecidos, Ben 10 mil virou papai. O nome de seu filho é Kenny Tennyson, e uma grande curiosidade da série é não ser revelado quem é a mãe de Kenny é a Gwen. Ben 10.000, quando seu filho completou dez anos de idade, seu pai resolveu dar-lhe um omnitrix só dele. Kenny ficou animado no começo, mas logo Ben 10 mil falou que ele teria que começar com dez alienígenas como ele começou. Ben 10 mil deu os piores alienígenas do omnitrix (tirando o Clone, Cipó Selvagem e XLR8). Um dos alienígenas inúteis por exemplo é o Tartacudo, que foi revelado que ele é uma tartaruga que se esconde no casco. Mas esse alien nunca apareceu na série. Ben 10 mil agora estava dando uma de ”pai super-protetor”, pois na hora da ação não deixava seu filho Kenny fazer quase nada e derrotava todos os vilões sozinho. Ben 10 mil dizia que Kenny deveria observar, aprender e aí sim entrar em ação. A Gwen mesmo disse que as crianças devem cometer erros para aprenderem grandes lições, e o Ben do presente realmente sem dúvidas alguma foi o exemplo disso. No final, Ben 10 mil aprendeu mais ou menos a lição e acabou ganhando um pouco da confiança de Kenny. Em Ben 10 Força Alienígena, Ben tornou-se bastante famoso no espaço, como o Encanador Gran Mestre Labrid referindo-se a ele como "O lendário Ben Tennyson", e Mike Morningstar menciona que ele é um grande fã de Ben, e fica surpreso ao vê-lo após cinco anos de seu desaparecimento. Em Guerra dos Mundos parte 1 e Guerra dos Mundos parte 2, é revelada por Azmuth que o Omnitrix contém 1.000.000 Alienígenas. Este é mais de 100 vezes o número de Alienígenas en teria com 30 anos como Ben 10 mil. Além disso, no final, é revelado que o Ominitrix é redefinido, uma vez mais, e Ben agora tem 10 novos Alienígenas, um dos quais seria o Estrela polar. Em Ben 10 Força Alienígena no episódio Guerra dos Mundos parte 1 e Guerra dos Mundos parte 2, é revelado que o Omnitrix contém o DNA de todas as espécies sencientes no Universo. Existem 1.000.000 amostras genéticas. Depois de derrotar o Soberano, Ben começa a deixar a fama subir à cabeça. Isso o leva a tentar cortar o ominitrix para libertar o seu pleno poder, apesar de Azmuth avisa-lo que não, resultando em Cromático, Macaco-Aranha, Gosma e Grandão FA escaparem do Ominitrix. Ele consegue recapturá-los a tempo de enfrentar Vilgax retornando em uma batalha pelo destino da Terra. Vilgax quebra Cromático mas as reformas do Ominitrix, transformam ele no Diamante FA, que Ben usa para derrotar Vilgax. Nos episódios depois, sua petulância foi atenuada, embora ainda se manifesta mais como nas duas temporadas anteriores de vez em quando. Roupas de Ben 'Roupa Clássica' É a roupa original de Ben, quando tinha 10 anos. Usava uma camisa branca com uma linha preta, uma calça verde, tênis da mesma cor da camisa. E possuia o Omnitrix. 'Ben de 10 anos sem o Omnitrix' É a roupa original só que sem o Omnitrix. 'Resfriado' Isto acontece no episódio "Efeitos Colaterais", quando Ben tomou muito sorvete e ficou doentes. Isso afetou os alienígenas. 'Forças Galáticas' Ben usa essa roupa quando se junta as Forças Galáticas no episódio "As Forças Galáticas". Essa roupa não afeta os alienígenas. 'Ultra Ben' Esta roupa é da imaginação de Ben. Ele aparece "As Forças Galáticas" e "Dia Perfeito". Nunca foi visto se afeta os alienígenas. 'LobisBen' Esta forma é vista em "LobisBen". 'Ben Elfo' Esta forma é vista em "Feliz Natal". Quando Sr. Jinglles transformou todas as crianças da vila natalina em elfos (incluindo Ben e Gwen). Não afeta os alienígenas. 'Sumo Samurai' Ben usa essa roupa no episódio "Fim de Jogo". Quando ele entrou no Video Game dos Sumos. Afetou os alienígenas menos Ultra T. 'Uniforme de Beisebol' Visto no episódio "Os Desnaturados". Ben usou essa roupa para proteger o Presidente dos EUA. 'Roupa de Banho' Visto nos episódios "Um Probleminha" e "Divididos Conquistamos". É um calção vermelho com duas linhas do lado amarelas. 'Smoking' É visto no episódio "O Grande Casamento Alienígena". É um smoking de cor vinho com gravata vermelha. Era de Max, de Max foi para Carl (pai de Ben). 'Roupa Esportiva' Vista em "Adeus e já vai Tarde". É a roupa de Educação Física de Ben. '5 Anos' É a mesma do original so que menor. Vista em "Não Beba a Água". 'Ben de Pijama' É visto no filme "Ben 10: O Segredo do Omnitrix". É um pijama verde água, camisa e calça comprida. '15 e 16 anos' É vista em "Força Alienígena" e "Supremacia Alienígena". É uma jaqueta verde com algumas listras brancas, um círculo preto com 10 dentro, camisa por baixo preta e um jeans azul. Em "FA" Ben tem o Omnitrix recalibrado e em "SA" tem o SuperOmnitrix. 'Uniforme de Futebol' É visto no episódio "O Retorno de Ben 10 parte 1". Por baixo é uma camisa verde com manga comprida, por cima é sua camisa do original com 10 nas costas, usa luvas de goleiro, um short azul e chuteiras. '30 e 40 anos' Vistos em "Ben 10.000" e "Ken 10". Com 30 anos tem a camisa com cores invertidas, um cinto cinza e uma calça verde, com o Omnitrix maior quase cobrindo seu braço inteiro. Com 40 a cores da camisa original voltam usa luvas sem dedos com o Omnitrix do mesmo tamanho de antes, com um cinto diferente do de 30 e calça verde. 'Ben de 10 anos em SA' Visto em "O Centro da Criação". É o mesmo Ben do original só que com algumas mudanças: seu cabelo está com penteado do Ben FA e SA, tem os olhos da mesma cor que Ben FA e SA (os olhos do Ben original eram mais escuros), seus sapatos são de cores invertidas do original. Interesses Românticos Kai Green é uma estudante e dançarina espiritual que Ben se enteressou no episósio LobisBen. Logo após suas tentativas de conquistar Kai ele descobre que Kai só tinha interesse em LobisBen para ficar famosa domando um "Yanadaldoshi" (Oque pensavam que era Lobisomem/LobisBen) Julie Yamamoto é uma estudante adolescente asiática-americana e jogadora de tênis. Ela aparece pela primeira vez no episódio O Retorno de Ben 10 parte 1 como uma pessoa da torcida. Elena Validus é filha de Encanadores e é uma ex-membra da equipe de futebol de Ben. Ela é mencionada como a primeira paixão de Ben (uma contradição direta com a série original, onde foi Kai a primeira paixão de Ben). Ben teve que convencer seus companheiros do time de futebol para deixá-la entrar. Eunice é o Unitrix que apareceu na Terra e ganhou uma forma humana absorvendo o DNA de Gwen, Ben e Eunice quase se beijam e parece que Eunice gosta dele; na despedida de Eunice, ela deixa um lembrança para Ben. Jennifer Nocturne é uma atriz famosa que apareceu em Hora do Herói, onde ela parecia ter um interesse romântico com Ben apenas para ganhar mais publicidade, ela e Ben parecia formar um casal chamado pelos fans de ""Bennifer"", esse acontecimento vez Julie ficar com ciúmes. Fusion Fall Aparece como um personagem, onde também possui um anti. Saiu uma jaqueta junto com sua camisa, uma máscara de sua forma de 15/16 anos e uma camiseta e um nano de sua forma de 10 anos. Anti-Ben está junto com a Anti-Gwen guardando o nano de Fogo Fátuo Ben_em_Fusion_Fall.png Jaqueta_com_a_Camiseta_de_Ben_em_Fusion_Fall.png Máscara_de_Ben_em_Fusion_Fall.png Camiseta_de_Ben_em_Fusion_Fall_(Forma_dos_10_anos).png Nano Ben.jpg Galeria 323px-Ben 102.jpg|Ben em Ben 10 545px-Ben con su pose en Y Fueron 10.jpg 750px-SAII.jpg Ben em E Então Eram 10.png Ben.jpg Omnitrix verde.jpg Ben mão de Pyronite CCOT.jpg|Ben em Ben 10: Corrida Contra o Tempo Ben em Ben 10- Prector of Earth.png|Ben em Ben 10: Protector of Earth Ben vs Super Forever Knight.jpg Ben em Ben 10- Protector of Earth.jpg Ben vs Marceroot.jpg Ben adquirindo XLR8.jpg|Ben absorvendo XLR8 (Em cristal) em Ben 10: Protector of Earth 830px-Diferenciasben10focyorg.png|Diferenças entre o Ben de 10 anos de Ben 10 e o de Ben 10 Supremacia Alienígena BEN 10.jpg Ben 15.gif|Ben em Ben 10 Força Alienígena Ben10FuerzaAlienigenaEpisodio25Laguerradelosmundos Parte1 ByVilli08 www clansupremo in 016 0001.jpg Ben wearing the old omnitrix.jpg Ben em Ben 10 Força Alienígena- Vilgax Attacks.jpg|Ben em Ben 10 Força Alienígena: Vilgax Attacks Holograma artrópode.jpg|Ben em Ben 10 Supremacia Alienígena 3 Ben.jpg Ben_dirrigindo_seu_carro.jpg Ben SA.png Z1o3uzze.jpg Ben em Ben 10 Supremacia Alienígena- Cosmic Destruction.jpg|Ben em Ben 10 Supremacia Alienígena: Cosmic Destruction Ben Aos 10 Anos 2.png|Ben Em Fábrica de Criação Ben Aos 10 Anos 3.png|Ben De 16 Anos Com O Seu Eu De 10 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Pessoas, Aliens ou Vilões com Omnetrix Categoria:Confirmados em apareçer em futuras séries Ben 10 Categoria:Personagens SA Categoria:Personagens FA Categoria:Artigos Destacados Categoria:Partes de Alien X Categoria:Membros e Ex-Membros das Forças Galácticas Categoria:Personagens, Vilões e Aliens já estiveram no Nulificador